Government Hooker
by yami-marron
Summary: He could be anyone. For his client, he would be anyone, any person his customer desired. Just like in that sentence, written on his door: 'I can be anything; I'll be your everything'. AU


He could be anyone. For his client, he would be anyone, any person his customer desired. Just like in that sentence, written on his door.

I can be anything; I ll be your everything

He wasn t the one who put the sign on that door, but who cared? It was his job anyway.

And yes, Iruka could give plenty reasons for why he was doing this. But,once again, who cared, that he got sacked from his job as teacher because the headmaster wasn t pleased with the fact that Iruka didn t want to stay at the one-on-one staff meeting in his superior s office ? Or who d be interested in fact, that he got a young boy to rise? And most certainly, no one would like to hear that he wasn t American, so finding a job was much more complicated than it seemed?

The only thing that counted in this place was his body. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was what he expected. But things couldn t just go smoothly, could they?

He turned around, expecting to find the other side of bed empty. But that man was still there. Iruka didn t want to know why his guest pretended to be asleep. He didn t want to know why he acted like he believed in that display. Silently, he went to bathroom and while he was taking a shower, he let his memories flood his mind.

Iruka met his first client a week after he joined Hokage s Mysterious Pleasures Paradise -stupid name, really, but the owner s husband was a writer of porno novels, so no one expected anything better. They were the best in red-light district businesses . Their services were so famous, that half of their customers were politicians and businessmen. One girl claimed even, that she had pleasured the Vice-President once.

But Iruka didn t really expect to be bought by the Secretary of State. He had heard about Hatake Kakashi, the youngest Secretary ever, the most famous person in America (excluding the President). The man was an idol for all these stupid magazines. He was a walking mystery- he never showed his face in public, there were no photos of him without a scarf covering his face and eye-patch over his left eye. Tabloids were desperate to find any scandal caused by him, but the only outrageous thing he did was read porn (ironically, written by Iruka s boss husband).

So it was no wonder that Iruka was shocked to see his last customer (a very law-abiding judge) in the company of the silver-haired politician.

Hello sweetie. I thought that for once you d like to 'spend time with someone around your own age. Said the judge, leering at Iruka.

"I told him, that he should loosen up, use some company Nice company And then I thought of you, sweetie, I think you ll like each other. Unfortunately, I have some other thing to do, but I ll see you soon! The judge smiled and winked at Iruka, leaving him with Kakashi in front of Iruka s room. Iruka slowly looked at the other man. He was slightly taller than him, and was staring at him. Iruka decided that he d endure that scrutiny with dignity and he d wait for another move.

After some time, Kakashi decided to speak.

Are we going to entertain the staff and other customers by doing it in a hallway? He asked in bored tone.

Frankly, I don t give a damn. It s your choice after all. I ll do everything you ask of me. I ll be anyone you ask me to be. Answered the brunette with words he repeated to every customer. He opened the door and entered his room. He heard Kakashi following him. The silver-haired man closed the door and sat on the bed.

So ? He asked, looking at Iruka, who was still standing in front of him.

Who do you want me to be? That was his standard question. Some of his customers wanted to play incest siblings, sons and dads even. The other ones wanted to play the bad, evil criminal who was abusing poor, pure victim. One of them wanted to Iruka to be a romantic lover, another one desired a sex-kitten. He could make every fantasy come true.

You ll do anything I ask of you?

Yes

So, every customer has a right to do what he pleases with you, as long as he pays?

That s the meaning of this job, sir

Who were you for Danzou?

I don t have a right to answer that question

You must. You declared that you ll do anything I tell you to do. So speak

Iruka blushed with embarrassment. He didn t want to remember his encounters with customers. It was easier to forget all of it and pretend it never happened.

His son-in-law Mumbled the brunette, avoiding Kakashi s eyes. He really didn t want to see whatever emotion this confession brought on the silver-haired man s face.

Why are you working here? You don t look like you enjoy being a hooker. He was still talking in bored tone, but Iruka sensed a hint of genuine curiosity.

I don t want to answer that

I think you need money, so if I were you I d speak.

Don t you try to blackmail me! I have my reasons and that should be enough! If you re above doing anything that should be done here and you want to play a journalist instead, then I don t know why you are still here! The moment that sentence left his mouth, Iruka regretted it deeply. He d probably just lost a customer, thanks to his infamous temper. Kakashi went silent for a while.

How many customers did you serve until now? That caught Iruka off guard.

17

Whom did they have sex with? Iruka looked at the man confused.

What? I don t know Me? He replied with hesitation.

I don t think so. How many times were you asked to be anything ? Kakashi made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

Iruka,despite his disgust with himself,started counting.

23

Times you were not asked?

Zero This conversation confused Iruka more and more. What was the Secretary getting at?

Thought so

And what difference does it make? Kakashi remained silent. Iruka was slightly irritated.

What kind of freak interviewed a prostitute?

After a few minutes of silence, Iruka decided to make a move, because he really wanted to get it over with.

I want you to have sex with me. Iruka stopped in mid-air.

I thought that s what I m obliged to do He answered with teasing grin. It worked every time.

Yes. But I want to fuck you, Iruka, not one of your roles. Can you give me yourself? Iruka stared at him and tried to ignore a blush that was heating up his face.

You don t need my permission. He answered quietly.

But I want to have it anyway. The brunette had no reply to that plea, so he just sat next to Kakashi and started to undress him. The silver-haired man took it as a yes .

Now he knew that he should ve said no. He shouldn t involve his true self in that kind of relation, but he did. He didn t know how powerful the mind-wall that he created of different roles that he played was.

At first, he thought that it d be a one time thing. Imagine his surprise, when he found Kakashi in front of his room again. And the Secretary returned every few days. After some time he made Iruka an offer- Higher payment for exclusiveness. He didn t know how glad Iruka was. From their first encounter the brunette knew that his new customer had very good qualifications to be anyone s bed partner. But then he started to, in fact, like the man. Kakashi was witty and kinda perverted and he was no abusive bastard or Lolita fetishist. What puzzled Iruka was the fact that the Secretary treated him with some kind of respect?

But still, the beginning of doom was the kiss.

It happened after two months.

When Kakashi came into his room, Iruka was shaken. His step-brother, Naruto was suspended for causing another fight with his classmate, and his education was to be determined next week. He really didn t know what to do anymore. Everything seemed so pointless. He hadn't noticed when he started to tell Kakashi about everything. About Naruto and his dead parents, about himself, about their problems with living in that society. He was close to tears, when he finished his story. And then, the silver-haired politician just covered Iruka s eyes with his palm and kissed him. Gently, in a soothing, calming 'd never kissed before, because Kakashi wasn t particularly fond of the idea of baring his face. He either demanded Iruka to be blindfolded or he just switched off all the lights. It was the first time Iruka felt his lips and it was the last time Kakashi hid his face from the brunette.

Alas, it was the last time Iruka considered Kakashi to be just another customer.

Iruka left the bathroom in his bathrobe and noticed that his bed partner wasn t pretending to be asleep anymore.

Why are you escaping from me? Iruka sighed as he looked at the older man.

Proper question is: Why are you still here? He replied, sitting on the bed next to the Secretary.

You should know the answer by now, Kakashi planted a light kiss on Iruka s neck.

Then you should know why. The silver-haired man stiffened.

Yeah. I guess I probably should, but maybe He was cut off by the kiss. It was the only thing they could get. There was no maybe . Not for them. After another round of sex, Kakashi left. He had a conference the next day.

A few minutes after the door closed, Iruka poured himself a glass of water and sat in front of a little desk. As always, there was a small pile of money on it. He didn t notice his tears until they blurred his vision. If it wasn t for that money, he could pretend that they were in some kind of relationship. If it wasn t for them, he could talk himself into believing that their strange bond made any sense, that someday they could just be together. But money was still on his desk. They were no lovers. They were a politician and a hooker, whose relationship was a business. One paid, the other one gave.

Sometimes Iruka tried to think positively- someday Kakashi s cadency would end and then

And then he would still be a famous and well know politician, who d have to care for his reputation and having an affair with a male, non-American prostitute wasn t exactly the best way to make a career.

Iruka knew that Kakashi cared for him deeply, even if the other man never said that he did. But the brunette didn t have to hear it. He was only Kakashi s for two years already. He had learned pretty everything about the older man. He knew about Kakashi s past, he saw his blood-red eye, he saw all of his scars. So it s no wonder that he learned to read his customer s emotions.

And that s why he cried.

That s why he grieved every time the doors closed behind Kakashi.

He wasn t crying over the fact that he was in love with the man who was, and could only remain his .

He cried because Kakashi loved him back.

I m gonna drink my tears tonight I m gonna drink my tears and cry Cause I know you love me baby I know you love me baby

Those lyrics had been repeating in his head for a long time now. He kissed the silver-haired man goodbye and sat in front of the desk, ignoring his tears that streamed down his face as he watched Kakashi leave again.

Stupid song, seriously He thought as he counted the money left on his desk. 


End file.
